


The Three Little Lambs

by shatterthefragments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, mention of kinky porn, sennywritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Senny-Network's Halloween writing challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Little Lambs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppiesRainbowsSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/gifts).



> Yes, this was originally Sastiel, but I think it works quite well with Benny for a threesome :)  
> Sorry - they're probably out of character.
> 
> "Precious lamb" goes out to PuppiesRainbowsSadism - who called the xkit anon from tumblr this.

It's been a long time since that time Sam last called Cas a “precious little lamb”.

 

_It was two months back when Benny had been looking up different kinds of porn to see what exactly had changed about it from his day – having, for the most part, adjusted to everything after returning from Purgatory again._

_He'd been somewhat near the beginning of a certain Kink-video when Cas walked in._

_  
Sam looked up from his book as Cas watched in part curiosity, part fascination, and part horror._

 

_Benny paused the video, exiting the website after a moment spent on the frozen frame. He gently guided Cas into his lap as Sam walked over, joining the cuddles._

_Cas still didn't want to think of the things that the person on the screen was doing to the other people on the screen. Humanity still continued to evade him when he tried to ponder why anybody would watch or **create**  it in the first place. _

 

“ _Oh Cas,” Sam sighed as he nuzzled his hair. “You're just a precious little lamb.”_

 

 

They'd long since discussed Halloween.

 

Sam didn't want any part of it, and since they were sure to get absolutely zero trick-or-treaters, out where they were in the middle of nowhere, he was determined to stay out of it.

 

Benny didn't really care too much either way about the holiday, but he did agree that if Sam didn't want anything to do with the holiday that celebrates dressing up or pretending to be fakes of the creatures he'd grown up hunting, then they wouldn't have to do anything.

 

Cas also agreed with them, if only for Sam's sake, but was intrigued by the history of Halloween and how it had turned into the spectacle that it often is today.

 

He's the one who had started planning something... a project that he was putting together in his own room, only ever used for his project – him and Benny always snuggling up to Sam in their own little paradise of tangled limbs. [They all had their own room, but shared a larger one with a super soft bed - perfect for their snuggle-fests.]

 

 

On the day of Halloween, Cas disappeared after breakfast, leaving Sam and Benny curled up on the couch.

 

When he returned, Cas was wearing his project.

 

Sam and Benny look up....

 

And he's covered in soft, fluffy, white wool with little lamb ears on his head. Sam never expected him to take it literally... and is also a little surprised that he still remembers he said that, but it's so adorable.

 

Their precious little lamb sat down on their laps and mentioned that he had some for them too, if they wanted to wear them.

 

Benny, of course was the first to let out a chortle and follow Cas into his room, followed by a hesitant Sam, getting all fluffed up with the cloud-like wool and the ears were placed precariously on top of his black hat.

 

Sam did eventually give in, mostly because of how hopeful Cas looked. 

 

Cas was positively beaming. "You're both my precious little lambs now, too," he declared, looking all too smug with himself.

 

Sam didn't mention that he used the term as to describe his innocence in some areas of the human world.   
They just became not-so-little lambs as they made their way to their bedroom, stopping occasionally for nuzzle breaks and quick pecks on the cheek.

 

And so, the family of precious little lambs snuggled together all through Halloween without a single mention of what the day was actually called.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
